No estás solo
by Lizie CoBlack
Summary: Es navidad, su primera navidad juntos y nada la arruinaría, ni siquiera Severus. Harry lo tenía muy claro. Y bueno, Severus… Él se daría cuenta de algunas cosas importantes. Snarry.


Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos, si lo fueran Sev estaría por siempre feliz con Harry. El universo Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling yo solo me divierto creando fics.

Título: No estás solo

Resumen: Es navidad, su primera navidad juntos y nada la arruinaría, ni siquiera Severus. Harry lo tenía muy claro. Y bueno, Severus… Él se daría cuenta de algunas cosas importantes.

Clasificación: G

Géneros: General, Romance.

Advertencias: Chan=Adulto/Menor, AU= Universo Alterno.

Esto es para Neki Snape.

Escrito para el reto: Un regalo en Navidad. Lanzado por La Mazmorra del Snarry.

* * *

Notas:

¡Hola!

Es un pequeño one shot, dedicado para Neki Snape, una muy quería amiga amante del Snarry. Espero te guste hermosa. Es chiquitito, la verdad es que trataba de hacer un drabble, pequeño y conciso, pero no salió. Disfrútalo y también todo persona quien lo lea.

No está beteado así que perdonen los posibles errores y si los hay me avisan

* * *

_**No estás solo**_

Hoy era navidad, era una noche especial, la primera que ambos compartirían como pareja, como esposos, y libres de Voldemort. Nada ni nadie la arruinaría.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Hermosas esmeraldas. Misteriosas ónix. Su magia saltó, vibró dentro de sus cuerpos y recorrió lentamente, y sin pausas, un camino por sus extremidades, llegó al corazón y la magia explotó. Se expandió alrededor de la persona dueña de ella.

El poder resplandeció. Una onda mágica de calidez se extendió por el lugar, con una tonalidad verde zafiro. A la par, brotó un aura mágica de cobalto, un precioso matiz de azul, era una sensación de protección la que brindaba. Las dos mágicas se rodearon, tanteando terreno, conociéndose de nuevo, rozándose delicadamente, explorando. Ambas comenzaron a tomar forma. Por todo el salón un imponente ciervo correteaba dejando a su paso calidez en verde, con gallardía mostraba su cornamenta a la dulce y protectora cierva que, con elegancia, estaba postrada al lado de su dueño, sin dejar de seguir al ciervo con su mirada y extendiendo su aura cobáltica hacia él.

Los portadores de esas magias miraban entre traicionados y sorprendidos a sus representaciones. El entrecejo fruncido de aquel imponente profesor, ahora director, le reprochaba al mago dueño de las esmeraldas, éste, por el contrario, le ofrecía una sonrisa divertida, encogiéndose de hombros, que podía hacer él si la magia, era eso precisamente, mágica, y como tal hacia grandes e, a veces, inexplicables cosas.

El joven ciervo terminó por posicionarse en compañía de su dueño. Mirando a la hermosa cierva que tenía en frente. Los dos, sincronizados, comenzaron a avanzar hacia la figura contraria, acortando la distancia que sus caprichosos amos no querían realizar. Llegando al medio, el macho se inclinó con cortesía y respeto ante la bella hembra. Esta avanzó hacia él y con su cabeza frotó la contraria instando a levantarla, cuando lo hizo, se frotaron ambos el cogote del otro, como una muestra de cariño.

La mirada esmeralda se enterneció ante tal acción, en cambio, la otra persona soltó un bufido disconforme. Con algo de diversión, y exasperación, el joven mago negó, vaya que era testarudo tal cual león en vez de serpiente.

La pareja de ciervos, ya cansados de la pasividad de uno y la testarudez del otro, comenzaron a contraer sus auras y, en consecuencia, la magia de cada uno de los participantes se comenzó a reducir y también el espacio, acortando la distancia entre los dos magos. El ojinegro se reusaba, trataba de que su magia no lo impulsara hacia el ojiverde pero, caprichosa como suya, no le obedecía. Bufó. Una risilla cantarina llegó a sus oídos, encantándolos, un suave estremecimiento le causó. Volteó a ver al dueño de ella, otra vez, sus mirandas se encontraron y esas exóticas esmeraldas le miraron con amor, él trató de imprimir disgusto en ella, lo logró, claro que sí, sólo que ya no fue capaz de encañar a ese insufrible león, pues supo ver lo que había debajo de ella, y claro que no era otra cosa que amor. Ahora le miró con ojos tristes, ese manipulador león, sabía que a él no le gustaba verlo así, y aun con ello lo seguía mirando de aquella manera. Se trataba de mantener firme en el piso de la dirección, siguiéndole por mandar una fría mirada Slytherin. Las esmeraldas se aguaron, oh eso sí que no, ese era un golpe muy bajo, dejó de oponerse a su magia. En pocos segundos ya estaban a pocos pasos de tocarse, las auras de los ciervos dejaron de comprimirse, de los magos, sus dueños, debía estar el último paso, en ellos estaría decidir si lo daban o no.

—Te amo… —Susurró suavemente el león. Un cálido estremecimiento le recorrió por completo al actual director. —Lo sabes ¿verdad? —Un asentimiento en silencio con la cabeza fue su afirmación. —Me alegra que lo sepas, y también sabes que siempre estaré para ti… —Esta vez, con un momento de duda asintió, —necesito que lo comprendas. Ya no estás solo.

Cerró los ojos, saboreando esas palabras. Lo sabía, pero tantos años en soledad le seguían cobrando facturas, había hábitos difíciles de eliminar, y cada vez que su pareja se lo recordaba una seguridad y satisfacción le llenaba por completo. Esbozando una sincera sonrisa, de esas que pocos conocían y en su mayoría eran provocados por su león, le extendió la mano para que se acercara a él. Antes de que se arrepintiera, aceptó. Le tomó de su mano con un fuerte apretón, confirmándole lo dicho anteriormente. Con suavidad y lentitud subió la otra mano metiendo sus dedos entre aquel sedoso y brillante cabello, peinándolo, además de acariciarlo, un suspiro salió de los labios amados, uno de amor. Una alegría le recorrió, saberse receptor y la causa de tal reacción y afecto, lo hacía sentirse pleno. Le miró con amor, con todo lo que le hacía sentir, en su mirada le depositó todos aquellos sentimientos hacia él, su esposo. Los ojos negros, se enternecieron, no podía hacer otra cosa ya. Ése, su consorte, tenía la mirada más transparente que nadie pudiera alguna vez a aspirar, no sabía si era un defecto o cualidad. Le sonrió tenue en respuesta. La preocupación tiñó su semblante de nuevo. Los dedos, fuertes y amorosos, le acariciaron de nuevo, esta vez con calma, tratando de infundir el mismo efecto.

—Lo superaremos. Podemos. No estás solo, ni como director, ni como hombre. Nos queda aún tiempo, movilizaremos todo, nuestros amigos nos ayudaran, hasta Lucius lo hará, te lo aseguro. Presionare al ministerio si es necesario—. Habló con convicción. Firme. —Hogwarts no cerrara, por mi nombre que no lo hará. Los niños no se quedaran sin asistir al mejor colegio, regresaran de nuevo después de las vacaciones de invierno, como todos los años—. Depositó un beso en la mano que aún se mantenía unida con la suya, la mano de un pocionista. —Pero hoy es navidad, los problemas pueden esperar una noche más, te aseguro que mañana empezaremos a movernos, hoy es hora de celebrar. El gran salón te espera, los pocos alumnos que se quedaron merecen que estés presente allí, los profesores también. Y no me hagas el gesto con esa ceja amor, además ya tenemos la mitad de la cuestión avanzada, sabes por qué, porque estamos luchando ya por solucionarlo, con el sólo pensarlo y no dejarnos vencer—. Le giñó un ojo.

—Gracias—. La voz en barítono de su esposo le llenó. Tan sincera. —Por todo.

—No tienes que hacerlo, sabes, siempre estaré para ti, aun cuando tú lo olvides.

Los dos ciervos se miraron, su trabajo estaba hecho. La magia regresó a sus dueños. Ambos sintieron un cosquilleo ante la acción. Más una última jugada realizó, un muérdago convocó. Los magos lo observaron.

Con disposición, el más joven se acercó a su esposo, sólo posando sus labios en los contrarios, el dueño de ellos los tomó con gusto, empezando a besarlos. Un casto beso, ambos, volviendo los labios de manera delicada, rozándose con amor. Respirando del otro, como sus magias momentos antes, una succión delicada por parte del director y su consorte en respuesta le mordió ligeramente. Se separaron.

—Feliz Navidad, Harry.

—Feliz Navidad, Severus.

Porque no importaba qué se les presentara, siempre juntos lo resolverían más fácil. Ya no estaban solos, se tenían a ellos, a su familia, a sus amigos. Tomados de las manos juntos salieron de la dirección.

Y en un retrato un viejo director sonrió, haciendo destellar sus ojos azules detrás de unas gafas de media luna. Esta fecha siempre le había gustado.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de que estuvo mal o que necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

Felices fiestas.

Lizie.


End file.
